More than one
by kinami101
Summary: InuYasha and the gang meet a new friend but she doesn't rememer anything about herself. Can they help her figure out her past and what does Naraku have planned for her? R
1. Chapter 1

Past

It all started two weeks ago. When I was sleeping I would dream about something horrible. It always happens to a little girl with Midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cat ears and a tail. She wore a blue kimono with pink blossoms on it. It was long dress and around her waist was a sash (something like a belt to tie her dress to her). This girl had other sides to her though she never shows them in the dreams I some how knew this. In my dreams she is always in some kind of trouble or is hurt. I would scream out to her or try to help her but I couldn't. When I wake up I would feel like I was covered in blood so I would take a shower and get ready for school. My name is Hikaru. I can't remember any of my pasts. After three days I never had them but then something else happened. At the most weirdest times I would see scenes in my head and about five minutes later it would come true. I started getting used to them but every so often I went to a psychiatrist or something. But when the second week hit the nightmares came back. This then promotes the lack of sleep, late night walks in the cold, fainting in the middle of class, and getting sick a lot. But by the end of the second week I fainted and didn't wake up… in my world that is. So hear I am walking through a forest in some weirdo bizarre world.

Present

"I wonder where I am." I say looking around at all of the beautiful trees and flowers. All of a sudden I hear the sound of rushing water and run over to it to find a river.

"Finally I can get cleaned up." I say as I bounced over to the stream. I splash water on my face and looked down at my reflection to see something shocking.

"This can't be possible my hair can't be white. I've always had Black hair, and black eyes. Not Midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes, AND cat ears and a tail." I said feeling the ears and tail to see if they were real or not and shockingly they were. All of a sudden I smelt a really foul smell and was drawn to it. As I got closer the smell got worse and when I thought that it couldn't get any worse I saw what made that horrible smell. It was a human. I felt sorry for the human so I buried it and prayed that they would have a wonderful afterlife. _What could have done that? Why could I smell it from afar?_

"So you're the one who's been killing that been attacking these villagers!" I turned around to see a group of people behind me. There were two men one had all red on, long white hair, yellowish gold eyes, and what looked like dog-ears. The other had on long black and purple robes and a staff._ I think he's a monk._ I thought while looking at the others. There were two women. They both had black hair and eyes, but one wore what looked like a warrior's outfit and what looked like a giant boomerang. The other wore a green and whit sailor uniform. Then I saw what looked like demons. One was a fox demon and the other was a small cat with two tails.

"You will pay for what you have done." The monk said.

"Wait I didn't do anything!" I said trying to prove my innocence.

"Then why do you have the villagers blood all over you?" the half demon asked. _Oh No! That must have happened when I buried that villager!_ When I looked up that same man was charging at me with a sword. I quickly jumped out of the way as he kept charging at me. When I jumped out of the way I lost my balance and fell. I looked up and he was still charging with his sword over his head. He was bringing his sword down above me. I closed my eyes waiting for the final impact that would end my life, but it never came. When I peeked open my eyes I saw what looked like a pink bubble around me. _What the? _The man jumped back as the bubble faded.

"What's the matter InuYasha why didn't you break though the shield with the tetsusaiga?" The women holding the giant boomerang asked?

"I don't know I tried but her demonic aura over powered the tetsuaigas'." The man now known as InuYasha said. The he looked at the woman with the sailor uniform on and said, " Hey Kagome does she possess a shard of the sacred jewel?" Kagome looked at me then back at him and said, " No, I can't sense the presence anywhere on her body!" _Maybe while they're talking I can get away._ I thought as I silently got up and started walking away.

"And where do you're going?" he asked

"Somewhere you aren't." I answered as I turned around and started running away but I was surrounded. _Oh no my future is looking to be a very bleak one._ I thought as I sunk to my knees. _'Is that it?' _I heard a voice say. _'Are you going to let them punish you for a crime that you didn't commit?' _It asked. _No but what else am I going to do? _I asked back _'let me help you.' _Was the last thing that I heard the voice say before it took over. Kagome noticed the color change in my hair from white to red

"Heh, she's a weak one isn't she?" The not really me but me asked.

"Who are you?" the monk asked.

"Which one? There are many souls that reside in this body. There's the one that you fought, then there's me." She said

"Listen, stop playing games with us, who are you?" InuYasha asked

"Thanks for the idea. We'll play a game. If you catch me then I'll tell you my name but if you don't then too bad and you leave me alone." She said as she started standing up. Then she said, "see ya." And disappeared and reappeared on a tree limb.

"InuYasha up there!" The monk said as he pointed at me.

"I know Miroku!" he said to the monk then turned his attention to me.

"Did you forget that I can smell you scent?" when he said that all she did was laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" InuYasha said getting angry.

"You are, you think you have solved the problem at hand. I've considered the fact that you can smell me but…" she said before she disappeared then reappeared behind him and continued her sentence, "…that doesn't mean that you can catch me." There was a shocked look on all of their faces. She started to walk away but then she heard the footsteps of someone behind her and it was fast. She sidestepped out of the way and InuYasha fell face forward on the ground.

"Well aren't you a dirty mutt." She said bending down in front of him. He tried to grab her but she moved out of her reached as he kissed the ground again. She smirked. InuYasha got up and kept lunging towards her but she kept moving out of his way.

"Sango do you think that she is the one who killed the villagers?" Kagome asked while watching her and InuYasha 'play'

"Well by the way she was acting before I had doubts but now I'm not so sure." Sango answered. All of a sudden she sensed something. _What what's this feeling it's overwhelming._ She thought. She looked towards the woods where the feeling was coming from. She took one last jump away from InuYasha before she said, "Sorry to cut our little game short but there's something that I have to take care of." She said then ran in the direction of the feeling.


	2. Author's note

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you all know that I will be posting more chapters soon I had a long writer's block and I couldn't find the notebook that I had this story in oh and I also changed her name it is no longer Sakura I changed it to Hikaru I would change it on the first chapter but for some reason I can't sorry!!!!


End file.
